It returns with me
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: Un recuerdo que atesor de mi querido esposo si quieren descubrirlo solo lean porque regulus tambien tuvo mas vida de la que se cuenta por alli. Spoliers


_"Vuelve que todavía te quiero_

_Vuelve para quedarte a mi lado_

_Vuelve por favor vuelve que_

_Estoy esperando que vuelvas a mí"_

_("Vuelve" Vicentico)_

Regulus se encontraba en su habitación en la mansión Black era de pelo negro como el petróleo, heredado de su madre, el cual le cubría parte de la frente y hasta la nuca, unos ojos grises como petróleo capaces de desnudar hasta el alma, y como todo Black, eso sí lo recuerdo a la perfección, porque debo decirles nunca lo he olvidado, porque como su hermano Regulus aunque lo negara, era inolvidable, o al menos lo fue para mí, de contextura alta flaca pero no sin forma y facciones y porte aristocrático.

Tendría unos 16 años, los cumplía ese día en la semana de navidad, cuando se encontraba en esta situación, según recuerdo eso me conto tiempo después, cuando ya su deseo se había cumplido, pero cabe destacar que para que esto pasara, tuvo que pasar el tiempo, porque a veces los deseos no se cumplen de la noche a la mañana como en los cuentos de hadas y eso es algo que él y yo sabemos muy bien.

Bueno ahora os contare como fue que sucedió aquello que tengo el placer de saber de boca de él en nuestra más impenetrable intimidad, porque a veces, como hay cosas que nunca se han de develar hay otras que no se cuentan a todo el mundo y la gente solo suele compartir con sus más allegados a la espera de que no sean develados al común de las personas. Pero debo decir que en esta ocasión y dado que cuento con sus favores, él me a permitido tomarme la libertad de propagar este suceso dado que lo que él quería, dígase lo que le llevo a actuar así en aquella ocasión ya se ha cumplido.

Como no es mi intención hastiar a quien lea si no relatar lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión, dejare de lado todo este palabrerío intrascendente y falto del contenido, del cual estoy segura desean enterarse y procederé a contar lo acontecido en dicho suceso, mas pido por favor no se extrañen de mi forma de escribir, dado que esta expresa mi buena cuna que con los años me ha vinculado con la persona de la cual voy a relatarles.

Encontrase "El Pequeño Rey" en su habitación, en la noble casa que lo vio nacer en un 23 de Diciembre de 1978 cuando por las ventanas se podían observar caer los copos de nieve característicos de aquella época y se respiraba en las calles un aire de algarabía por las fiestas venideras situación muy diferente a la de dicha casa, en la cual la sobriedad y la etiqueta, eran ley de todos los días, dejando de lado los festejos por las fiestas, siendo estas remplazadas por una cena social que la familia, de quien estimo en sobremanera, hacia y continua haciendo todos los años, aunque ahora con un poco mas de espíritu festivo, proporcionado y debo dar las gracias, por los principitos de la casa.

Este acontecimiento del cual voy a contarles comienza de la síguete manera. Encontrase dicho joven en la situación planteada anteriormente sentado en su escritorio con tintero pluma y pergamino dispuestos en este a la vez que él se miraba en su espejo para luego comenzar a escribir una carta que decía así, si mal no me falla la memoria, la cual tuve el agrado de oír ser leída de sus propios labios cuando él me relató dicho momento de su vida:

_"Querido Sirius:_

_Te extraño, no sabes cuánto te extraño, como deseo que estés aquí conmigo ahora, no imaginas como añoro tu compañía, que me asustes por detrás de la espalda, que me juegues bromas que me tomes del cuello y me desordenes el cabello, como solo tú sabes hacerlo y que te rías de mi cada vez que me quejo, que bufo, que me enojo._

_Que tonto he sido todas esas veces, de haber sabido, de haberme siquiera imaginado que te irías jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero fui un tonto desaproveche la oportunidad de compartir contigo mi amistad, escudándome en prejuicios estúpidos y carentes de sentido, porque realmente no importa si tu eres Gryffindor y yo Slytherin, porque tu eres mi hermano y eso es lo que realmente importa, pero como dicen los muggles, "Uno no suele darse cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y te puedo asegurarte de que eso sucedió conmigo, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, yo como un niño tonto, me deje llevar por los esnobismos de nuestra clase, te aparte de mi lado, realmente me aborrezco a mí mismo, soy el peor hermano que te pudo haber tocado, pero más allá de eso quiero que sepas que mas allá de todo, solo hay una cosa que deseo hoy en mi cumpleaños. Y es que tú vuelvas a casa y me digas:_

_"-Feliz Cumpleaños renacuajo_

_Me alborotes el pelo me abraces y te quedes conmigo, y seamos los hermanos inseparables como cuando niños, siendo uno el complemento de otro, siempre las dos caras de un mismo galeón siempre juntos, porque no importa lo que pase siempre te querré, por eso vuelve conmigo hermano, acompáñame siempre, no me dejes solo, ahora me doy cuenta de que esta carga no la puedo llevar yo solo, ¿Me ayudas a cargarla Siri? Sin ti no puedo en este camino de tinieblas, guíame Siri, tómame la mano y guíame, ¡Estoy perdido, ayúdame, por favor hermano te necesito!, siempre te esperare, siempre esperare que vuelvas junto a mí y me des luz siempre esperare que vuelvas junto a mi_

_Feliz Navidad, tu hermano que te quiere."_

_R.A.B._

Bueno ahora y visto seguramente vuestro deseo de saber que paso y cómo fue que el deseo de Regulus se cumplió, debo decirles que para mí es un gran honor decirles que yo estuve con él el día que eso sucedió y fue de este modo entro Regulus a su casa y vislumbro a su hermano ya dentro y dijo sorprendido:

-Sirius ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-He vuelto Regulus, para siempre -le respondió el a la vez que lo abrazaba y ambos lloraban de alegría.

Y puedo asegurar por como lo conozco y por todo lo que pasamos juntos que hubo muy pocos días para él felices como aquel, en el cual León y serpiente se abrazaron fraternalmente, Gryffindor y Slytherin olvidaron sus diferencias y dos hermanos volvieron a ser lo que eran, uno el complemento del otro, las dos caras de un mismo galeón y que si puedo dar mi opinión debo decir que estuve y estoy muy feliz de que se halla formado nuevamente y prevalezca en el tiempo. Y espero no se destruya nuevamente.


End file.
